


Hawkeye Dragon

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Because everything's better with dragons!, Because... magic, Fanart, Gen, Hawkeye!dragon, Other, Turn ALL the things into dragons!, Work Safe, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my continuing theme of "Turn everyone into dragons!" - Hawkeye as a dragon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye Dragon

This one's primarily based on movie-verse Hawkeye, of course, but his outfits in Avengers don't provide so much in terms of instant recognizably. So I tried to pull in a nod to the comics version of his suit as well, and find a balance between the two.

 

(Fullsize version is at my DA, here.)

Also, I tried really hard to find some way to get around actually giving him a bow (because I know that's not so logical without also giving him much more human-like shoulders and forefeet), but I just couldn't make it look him enough to satisfy me without it. So... can we just pretend that jerry-rigged crossbow-like version makes some kind of sense? /fail


End file.
